Avenger's Little Girl
by nikoru8267
Summary: A nineteen-year old girl wasn't Avenger material, yet there was something about her that made the Avengers go crazy. Meet Narcissa, a not-so-ordinary girl who will win your hearts with a couple of cute faces and fake tears for the Avenger family. But will that be effective for the God of Mischief? Based on Movie: The Avengers. Rated T for further chapter. Read and Review. :D
1. Prolouge

**I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS! D: It's just a story, okay? :))**

* * *

"Tony, please stop singing." A brunette scoffed as she flopped on the couch. She was wearing a tight blue V-cut blouse, a short black skirt and dark stockings, with matching high heels. She had pale complexion and her body shape was very feminine. Her long dark brown hair was a little curly at the front, yet it was very smooth. Her bright chocolate eyes sparkle through her long lashes, it was clear and innocent through her glasses. She was only nineteen, yet she was very mature in thinking, strategy, and actions. She was very well-trained, ever since she was a child. Nick Fury treated her like a daughter of his own, with Phil Coulson as her 'uncle'.

Right now, she was simply siting down on a red couch, waiting for Phil to show up. She was instructed to visit Tony Stark-Iron Man-and wait for Phil to arrive. Though, she was growing impatient as the old man, wearing a grey shirt and dark pants, kept on singing with his Ipod—currently playing 'Empire State of Mind'.

"Come on, Narcissa." Tony smirked, holding up his glass of wine, "Live a little." He extended his glass to her, only to receive a polite decline from the female.

"I prefer to live longer, never a little." Narcissa retorted as she sat back, her hands placed on her lap as she looked over to the window, watching the lights of New York City. She was well aware that a crazed freak had invaded Earth and stole the Tesseract from them. She heard from Nick that the alien was a god from Asgard; which she thought was just a fairytale she didn't bother believing when she was just a child. The god was named Loki, God of Mischief. He seemed to have control Prof. Selvig and—curse him—Hawkeye.

She lowered her head as the thought of her good buddy being controlled by an enemy entered her mind, yet the elevator's ding snapped her out of it. She thought it could be Pepper, since she wasn't anywhere to be seen. J.A.R.V.I.S, though, announced who it was.

"Sir, Agent Coulson is here." J.A.R.V.I.S stated, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Talk about computers.

Frowning as Tony rested his glass on the bar, he walked up to see Phil walking inside. He greeted Tony with a simple smile, before he was attacked by a hug from the teen. Nevertheless, he hugged her in return.

"You are late." Narcissa growled, as she innocently smiled at him. Phil let go of her as he patted her head, softly. "Traffic."

She snorted at the reply before jumping on the couch, once again. She flipped her phone and started texting someone. Tony and Phil shrugged as she glared at them when they tried to see who she was texting. "Might be a lover." Tony playfully hit Phil's arm with his elbow.

"Director Fury would kill that guy." Phil said as he gave him the folder that was written 'Top Secret' on the front. Tony frowned, but took it and took the tape inside of it as he inserted it in his computer. He started reading all the files in it, including the mission about Loki. Phil allowed himself to sit across Narcissa who continued texting.

Narcissa looked up to him, raising a brow. Phil smiled simply as he tried to asked who she was texting. Before he opened his mouth, "Uncle Phil. It's none of your business whom I text." She said, her eyes focused on the phone.

Phil sighed, forgetting that she had the abilities to read minds. She was simply a marvelous girl that had contributed her powers for good. That made him proud to be the one who was always there to help her and assist her with her studies, training, and practice. Fury and him had better trust management, when she arrived.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed. He flipped it open to see a text from Narcissa. He glanced to her, then back to his phone. He opened the text,

**Uncle, can you buy ice cream later? :D**

He chuckled and saw Narcissa, smiling childishly. She was still a child. He slowly nodded and she mouthed a 'thank you'. Tony then came over to Phil and they started talking about the mission, while Narcissa stood up and walked over to the glass windows. Her attention was on Central Park, so many memories were made there.

Her phone started buzzing. She sighed and flipped the phone open, expecting a text from Natasha. Instead, she received a text from Clint Barton, Hawkeye. Her brown eyes widen as she quickly opened his message.

**Miss me, Narcissa? You should have been there to join us. Loki keeps on talking about you. His prize possession. Be alert, we might just be there to abduct you.**

She turned her head around and there was panic in her eyes. Tony noticed it, then he frowned. "Narci? You alright?"

She slowly nodded, shaking her head as well. "I-I'm fine, Tony. It's nothing."

"You sure?" Phil looked at her, worriedly.

"Yes, Uncle." Narcissa looked back to the window, her hand gripping on her cellphone. "I'm perfectly fine."


	2. Chapter 1

It's bad enough that she visited Tony, now Narcissa was alone in the Helicarrier without anyone to talk to. She wasn't really alone; she just didn't like the other people her. They all treated her like a kid with supernatural powers and a totally weird one. Especially that woman named Maria Hill. She never let Narcissa be in the control room for she fears that she might suddenly break things using her mind.

_**Knock. Knock.**_ She frowned, wondering who it was. She was too annoyed to use her mind reading, since whenever she uses it she hears ALL of the minds in this place. She raised her hand as the door obeyed her command to open. When she heard the person enter, she read its mind.

"_Had she already ate? Sir would kill me if she starves herself, again."_

"I already ate, don't worry." Narcissa rolled her eyes, irritated by the thoughts of the other female. She really looked like the one from that show 'How I Met Your Mother' that Phil and her usually watch in day offs. She scoffed as she threw a folder on Narcissa's desk. She sat up from her bed and narrowed her eyes at the folder then to her.

Maria shrugged._ "Sir wanted you to study the enemy." _With that thought, she left without another word.

Narcissa sighed as she looked down at her lap, as the folder floated to her thighs. She flipped it open to see a picture of the so called God of Mischief. He was slick and slender, pale and his dark hair slides back his head. His emerald eyes made her stop from breathing. It was certainly breath-taking. She shook her head violently, knocking back her senses as she blushed red.

What was happening to her? She wasn't sure, yet she didn't want to find out. She flipped the pages and find out that there was only few notes about him. He was from Asgard, son of Odin, brother of Thor, specialize in magic and deception. That was about it.

"Well that wasn't useful at all!" Narcissa threw the folder back to the desk, lying face down on her bed. She buried her still flushed red on her pillow as the image of Loki filled her mind. He was very familiar to her, so much that it scared her. "Loki..."

As she mumbled his name, a vision flashed into her head.

"_Narcissa, what are you doing?" a younger version of Loki appeared beside a child Narcissa, who was playing with the coals on the fire. She was making them float, practicing her abilities. _

"_I'm practicing magic." Her cute innocent voice replied, as she returned the coal back to the fire. Loki smiled as he stroke his hand on her cheek then pinched them. She yelped in pain, and then slapped his hand away, rubbing her red cheek. _

"_Meanie!" She pouted, folding her arms on her chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, nudging his cheek on her red one. She still didn't bother talking to him, yet the trickster still got tricks up his sleeves. He then pulled back his hand and when it returned in front of her, he was holding a white rose. "Sorry about that Narcissa."_

_She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek, making Loki immobilized and blushing pink. "Forgiven." She giggled, glomping him._

Narcissa snapped out of the vision with tears in her eyes. Who was Loki to her and what was that vision about? She covered her face, biting her lip as she trembled. It scared her to not know. It scared her that she had met this villain. And what threatened her is that she might fall for him when they meet in person.

"Come in!" She quickly said, too fast for her taste. She cursed underneath her breath, when Tony opened the door, tilting his head.

"You're abilities are fast enough to notice me." He chuckled, sitting on the chair beside the desk. "You must be thinking of me a lot, huh?"

"Quite the opposite, Tony." Came her reply. "What are you doing here anyway?" Tony shrugged, noticing the folder on the desk. Before he could pick it up, it floated away from him and landed on Narcissa's stomach. He smirked, standing up and attacked Narcissa. He pinned her down the bed, eyes wandering her body. She blushed heavily, as she tried to use gravity to get him off of her, but she was too preoccupied, by the thought of Loki.

"Please get off." She whimpered, helplessly. Tony was a little surprised that she didn't threw him off like last time, but he slowly let her go and sat on the edge of her bed. "Sorry."

"..." Narcissa didn't respond; instead, she gave him the folder for him to see. Tony stared at it for a moment until he decided to take it and check it out. It was about Loki. Few things to know about him, and what he could do. He looked at it weirdly then back to Narcissa.

Her eyes were emotionless, like she was trying to avoid from breaking into tears. "Is there something about Loki that's bothering you?"

"..." She remained quiet. Tony sighed and didn't bother waiting for her reply; he placed the folder back to the desk and went out the door.

When he took hold of the knob, "Please tell Black Widow to come visit me." A soft plea was made from the young girl, hugging her pillow.

He nodded and smiled back to her, "Alright."


	3. Chapter 2

"Narcissa, stop pacing." A ginger-haired female sat on Narcissa's bed. She was wearing a black slender suit that hugged all her curves. She was in her mid-thirties, yet she was very beautiful. Her dark eyes stared at the brunette that keep on walking back and forth her room, her hands on her head.

Narcissa stopped and sat down the ground, shaking her head. "It's no use! I can't think straight with him on my mind!"

"The bad guy?"

"No, Natasha. I mean Captain America." Narcissa sarcastically glared at her, as Natasha shot her hands up. "Loki won't leave my mind ever since I read his file."

She glances over to the desk and murmured, "Yeah, a useless file."

Narcissa was about to agree with her, when a loud knock was made on the door. The door opened automatically—probably because of Narcissa—and it revealed to be a blond male with bright sapphire eyes. Steve Rogers.

"Fury is calling for you two. We have a meeting." Steve informed with a straight poker face. Natasha nodded and stood up, walking pass him. She was really serious about this job, unlike Narcissa. She sighed and jump into her feet, then attacked Steve with a hug. He turned bright red and sheepishly hugged her back in return. They met a couple of times when Fury would assign Narcissa to go and check on him every now and then, and they get a little too closed for Fury's taste.

Sometimes, Steve would ask Narcissa out for lunch or dinner. Sometimes, they'll be seen walking down the city park. Other than that, they would simply be chit-chatting inside the gym.

True to it, Steve is too old for Narcissa; yet the others could notice that they have strong feelings for each other. Narcissa chuckled as she smiled, her brown orbs staring at cerulean ones. Steve rested his forehead on hers as he inched closer to her lips. She was about to close the distance, when...

"Hey you two lovebirds! Fury is waiting!"

The two blushed as they pulled away, Tony smirking as he walked between them, pulling them out of the room into the meeting room. Fury was smiling as they three entered, sitting down to their usual places. Tony was sitting next to Bruce and Steve; Steve was sitting next to Narcissa, who was sitting next to Natasha. "Now that you're all here. I have to announce the latest mission."

"Well, I only needed the three." Fury started as he kept his hands behind his back. "Stark, Rogers, and Narcissa, you are to go to Germany."

"Germany! Lot of pretty ladies there." Tony winked at Steve, who shrugged and wrapped an arm around Narcissa's shoulder. She blushed lightly, but leaned next to it.

"Yeah, scary ones to." Bruce commented, as Natasha chuckled a bit.

"As I was saying," Fury cleared his throat, glancing at Tony then to the two. "You three will go there and capture Loki." Narcissa's eyes suddenly widen as she looked to Natasha. She was staring back at her, mouth gaping open. Natasha stood up, "Narcissa is just a child, let me take her place."

Fury shook his head, "No. Narcissa is going. She will be able to do it." He smiled, his eye gazing back to his 'daughter'. "Won't you?"

Narcissa gulped, nervously. "Y-yes. I can and I will capture him."

"It's settled." Fury nodded and left the room.

There was thick silence in the room, when Natasha broke it. She slammed her hands on the table and stared at Narcissa, who was looking down on her lap, her hands shaking in terror. Steve patted her shoulder, trying to calm her down. Tony yawned and glanced at them.

"Narcissa. What are you going to do now?" Natasha frowned.

Her eyes flicker to Natasha and and she could tell that Narcissa's eyes were full of tears and sadness. She was going to burst in any minute. "I don't know... I don't think if I could do this..."

Narcissa stood up and ran back to her room, tears running down her face. Natasha sighed and chased her back, leaving the three men.

Bruce shifted his attention to the worried Steve and the frowning Tony. He fixed his glasses and slowly stand up, "Well. I'm off to the Lab if you need me." He patted Tony on the head and left.

Tony glances toward Steve, "Hey, don't worry about her okay? It's just a Loki problem."

"A Loki problem?"


	4. Chapter 3

Steve frowned when he felt there was something wrong with Narcissa that she wasn't telling him. It made his heart ache that she didn't trust him enough to tell him. He looked down from his American flag-designed suit, thinking of what could be the problem with her. He noticed that the Black Widow knows about her problem when she tried to exchange places with Narcissa for the mission.

He glances around the room and stopped at his small drawer. On top of it, displayed a picture frame that has the image of him and Narcissa hugging each other in the Central Park. He picked it up, smiling slightly in the memory.

"_Hey Steve," Steve turned his attention from Phil to the brunette, tugging his brown jacket. "You're like, a hundred years old. Right?"_

_Phil chuckled from behind, covering his mouth but his laughter could be heard. Steve's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned. "I'm not that old, Narcissa." He sounded offended, but laid his arm on her shoulders. "Do I look old to you?"_

"_You look handsome to me." A blush crossed his face, as he received a peck on the cheeks by the little brunette. He blushed total red, he used this opportunity to quickly hugged her tight, lifting her body, then buried his face on her shoulders. He could hear her giggling as she returned the hug._

Steve walked out of the room, still holding the picture in his hands. He was about to ask Narcissa what was wrong when he saw Natasha, leaning on the wall next to Narcissa's room. He shrugged and went over to the room, when Natasha blocked him. "I'm sorry, Cap. She's changing. Come back later."

"I need to talk to her."

"Tell me what you need and I-" She was cut off, with Steve showing her their picture. "It's kind of personal."

As if Natasha read his mind, she frowned and leaned on the door. "Narcissa is having troubles concerning the mission." Steve nodded slowly, and opened his mouth. He was cutted off when she continued, "It's about Loki. He never leaves her mind. She keeps on asking questions to herself and tries her best to remember her past. Her past... about Loki."

"Past? She doesn't have past about Loki." Steve stated. He knows Narcissa more than anyone. Right? He's always there when she has problems and he'll help her. He read her files, to know more about her. There was no notes that she had connections on Loki. He shook his head. Does he even know who she is in the first place?

"**Ehem**." The two turned their attention to the director, himself. He didn't looked pleased at all. "If you two discuss that in front of Narcissa's room, she'll read your thoughts and simply be devastated. I suggest if you have questions, come to me. Rather than making a fuss or rumors about it in the ship."

Steve and Natasha felt silent and only stared at Fury who knocked on Narcissa's door. The knob slowly turned and revealed a fancy-looking Narcissa. She was wearing a long sleeve-less green dress, that hugged all her curves. The V-cut of her dress ends nearly to see her cleavage. Her chestnut hair was messy, tied in a bun. Her cinnamon orbs glitter as her emerald necklace shone her pale complexion.

"Are we ready to go?" Her pink lips tugged into a smile.

Fury nodded and was about to lead her to the jet when he saw the expression of the two. Natasha was approving, while trying to calm down the nose-bleeding Steve and helping him up his wobbling knees. He was bright red and quickly ran away when he felt something wrong. Natasha laughed as she watched him run like a little boy.

She turned her head to Narcissa, "He sure is a shy one, Narci."

"Yeah. He is." She chuckled, pulling Natasha and Fury to the jets. Once they arrived, they saw Tony in his Iron Man suit talking to Bruce. When they noticed their arrival, they turned to look at them.

"Hey Fury, I was wonderin- Woah! Is that you Narci?" Tony asked in awe as he gaped at her. She blushed and covered herself with the jacket that Natasha made her borrow. Bruce smirked, nodding.

"You look beautiful, Narcissa." Bruce commented.

"T-thank you, Bruce." Narcissa fidgeted at the hem of her jacket. They were about to board the ship, when Steve quickly rushed towards them.

"Sorry, I'm late." He huffed, trying not to look at Narcissa before he embarrassed himself again.

Natasha tried to hold back a laughter, while Bruce understood why he wouldn't look at her. After all, they were a couple and he might get wild ideas and get distracted on the mission. Fury waved them goodbye, as the three left.


	5. Chapter 4

"So here's the plan." Tony started as Narcissa sat on the other side of the plane, looking out the circular window. Steve was sitting on the other end; while Tony was standing, walking back and forth in front of him. Steve was still looking at Narcissa's form, his throat going sore and dry as he gulped nervously. His mind was starting to make images of her being under his body, her hair sprayed out on his bed and her moaning out his name.

He slapped himself hard enough to make him go back to reality. He then noticed that Tony and Narcissa were looking at him weirdly. "S-sorry, I got distracted."

Tony shook his head and continued, "So, when we arrived in Germany—since it's a long way from there and here in the Atlantic Ocean—I suggest that we should drop off Narcissa in the Museum and she tries to 'seduce'", Tony whispered that part to Narcissa only, so Steve won't kill him, "And if she fails, we go attack him."

"Wait, what does she have to do?" Steve asked, complete unaware why Narcissa was wearing a very seductive dress. Narcissa chuckled at Steve's innocence as she sat up and winked at him, causing him to blush hard.

Tony sighed annoyingly, "She seduces him, so he could be vulnerable. I mean, who wouldn't be seduced by this lovely creature!" He gestured at her, smirking devilishly.

"I disapprove."

"You don't have a say to that, love." Narcissa smiled, folding her arms under her breast as she tried to elaborate more about her half-revealed chest. Steve covered his nose and turned away completely from her as Tony gave Narcissa a high-fived. She giggled as she covered herself with the jacket once again.

"Nice seductive tricks, Narci." Tony commented, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well," Narcissa smiled, twirling her hair with one finger, "When you get bored on the Helicarrier or following Father Fury all the time, you try a little experiment. As for me, seduction and explosions."

"And by explosions, you mean?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

She blushed and kicked his thigh, "_No._ I'm a virgin, Tony." Narcissa said, then noticed that Steve was getting redder by word. Tony chuckled and patted the back of the super-soldier. "You'll get used to it, old man."

Steve shook his head, burying his face in his palms. _This is going to be a long ride..._


	6. Chapter 5

After a long awkward ride from the Atlantic Ocean to Germany, they had finally arrived at their destination. Narcissa was about to jump off the jet, when Steve stopped her. "Y-you don't have to do this..."

"It's my mission, Steve." She smiled sweetly, kissing him on his lips. "I'll see you downstairs!" She said as she jumped off the jet, leaving a worried Steve and a smirking Tony.

"Don't worry, old man." He patted Steve's shoulder once more, "She's the kind of girl that seduces but doesn't tempt."

Narcissa opened her parachute, safely landing on the top of the museum. She unbuckled the belt and jumped down to the front door. There were guards everywhere, surrounding every corner. She smiled and walked behind a pillar, and turned invisible. This was her power: Magic. She walked _through _the doors, unnoticed and unknown. Once she was inside, she walked towards the crowd, revealing herself. The guests were too busy or too idiotic to notice her at all.

The old-looking important man began making his speech. Narcissa could hear all the guest thoughts, some were about the riches they had and some were about how the man looks. She chuckled and held on her earpiece as she contacted the two.

/ "Hello boys."/

/_ "Narcissa! Anything suspicious there?" _/ Tony asked.

/ "No, Tony. I haven't even seen Loki—"/

Their contact was suddenly broken off, and there was a fuzz. There was a sudden shriek from a golden lady holding a dog. Narcissa snapped her attention to the female and widen her cinnamon eyes. There was a pale man with sharp features. His hair slick black as his emerald eyes shimmer with evil. He was wearing a green formal suit. It was Loki. He had just smacked the guard with his staff, he then took the important man to the middle of the room by the neck. She felt immobilized as she stared at him with pure terror. Everyone was running away, when Loki stabbed the eye of the man and grinned darkly as he ripped the eye to pieces.

Narcissa breathed heavily, when her brown eyes locked on his green once. His eyes widen as he saw her, his breath caught up as he rushed towards her. She had to run away, she had to, but why couldn't she? She was all alone, no one could help her. Loki was now in front of her, panting as he used his staff to tip her head up to face him.

His features soften as he smiled and hugged her tightly, causing Narcissa to flinch in surprise. "Narcissa... I thought I wouldn't see you once more." He muttered in her chestnut hair, as he removed the bun, messing up her hair.

"You wore such revealing clothing for me? How grateful, my love." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her petite waist. She still couldn't move, was this some sort of magic he placed on her? She should be able to fight it, but...

"W-what are you t-talking about..." Narcissa managed to choke out. "Who are you to me..." She asked, her mind trying to read his, but couldn't. Something was blocking her way.

"My love, I am _your _King, I am _your _Loki." He gave a grin as he led her outside the museum, the crowd was surrounded by clones of Loki. He suddenly changed from his formal suit to this metallic one. It was shiny and gold and by her guess, it was plain heavy.

"KNEEL!" He suddenly yelled to the crowd of Germans. Narcissa watched as they all scurried to the floor in fear. As she read their minds, she was shocked that everyone was thinking of how will they die. She wanted to help and stop Loki from doing this at the same time wanted to know more about what he just said a few minutes ago concerning that he was hers. He began his speech, while everyone was shaking in fear. One elder, though, stood up and talked back to him.

Oh no. Narcissa ran towards the old man, but was stopped other Lokis. The flash of green light was gone and she bit her lip hoping that her thoughts were right. The smoke cleared up and revealed Steve in his Captain America suit. He saved the elder with his shield! Narcissa sighed in relief as the two clones vanished. She rubbed her wrists, but Loki backed away from Steve and he took hold of her wrists, tightly enough to tell her that he didn't want to let go.

"L-Loki..." She whimpered. Loki frowned and wrapped his arms protectively around her, earning a glare from Steve.

" .go." Steve furiously stated as Loki comb Narcissa's hair with his hand. His eyes darted over to Narcissa's, but all he saw from her eyes was confusion. Tony landed next to Steve, making Loki backed away more, hissing as they took a step forward.

Tony sighed in annoyance, "Hand us the girl."

"Like I'll ever hand her over to you, mortals. She is _my _queen." He stroked Narcissa's cheek, who was like pink at the moment. Tony tried to calm Steve down, since he was fuming with anger everymoment Loki touched her.

"Loki..." Narcissa murmured his name once more, burying her face on his chest. "Just come with us, we need to know the location of the Tessaract."

Loki watched her feeling the comfort he was giving her. He sighed and patted her head, glaring at the other two as he softly kissed her forehead. "Just as long as you are with me, my dear. I will not put up a fight if you do not want me to."

Steve huffed as he glared at Loki, whom Narcissa was holding hands with him. Tony shifted his eyes to him and to her and shrugged. "Don't get any ideas."

"Oh." Loki chuckled, as he nodded. "Of course."


	7. Chapter 6

Awkward silence filled the plane as Tony and Steve stared down and hard on Loki who was trying to converse with Narcissa. She only stared at him with confusion and frustration as Loki tried to push all the information down her throat. Narcissa looked annoyed at the same time, believed the man's—or demigod's—words. His green irises showed sincerity and truth, he was being honest to her as she struggled to read his real thoughts and intentions. She wondered deep inside if there was really something between them from the past or he was just using him from the very beginning.

As he continued on with his story, Narcissa glanced over to Steve smiling pathetically to him, trying to calm down his nerves. She was very sure that Steve was an inch closer to punching the lights out of Loki if he kisses her on her cheek, once again. She looked over to Tony, who was simply thoughtful of the moment. He raised a brow as he motioned me to listen to Loki's tales.

Narcissa gazed her cinnamon eyes back to Loki only to be greeted by his face centimeters away from her. Her breath caught up as she heard Steve yelling from the background. She knew that Tony was holding him and their thoughts were one: _Don't kiss him._

She couldn't—she wouldn't. Not in front of her beloved Steve. Why would she even do that? Kiss Loki? That's just bizzare, not because of his looks, because he was very fine and handsome. His penetrating eyes could control her soul at anytime, his smile would send shivers down her spine, and yet she wants to know more. Loki slowly leaned down to her, focused on her rosy lips as Narcissa only sat still, her eyes widen as he was only a centimeter away from her lips. She could feel his hot breath, making her lips tremble with fear.

A sudden thunder was made and Loki backed away from her, looking at the window, his brows furrowed. Steve chuckled slightly as he commented, "Afraid of Thunder?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki sneered as he avoided eye contact on everyone. He was vulnerable at the moment, Narcissa took that short moment to get inside his mind and see why he was unsettled.

"_I could have done it, Father!" Loki yelled to an old eye-patched man._ Narcissa guessed that it was Odin, Father of Thor and Loki as she have read in the Book about Nordic gods.

"_For you!" Loki was close to crying as he hold on his staff tightly. Odin was holding Thor, that was holding the staff to save Loki. They were falling off a beautiful rainbow bridge that was broken._

"_No." Odin said, that made Loki heartbroken and only pressed his lips together blinking his eyes countless of times, stopping his tears. _Narcissa wanted to hugged that Loki, comfort him.

_Slowly Loki started slipping away the staff, Thor's eyes angrily stare at him. "No. Brother, NO!" Loki let go and drifted off to space. Odin looked shocked as he muttered, "..no.."_

Narcissa was back to reality as Loki stared at her. She couldn't tell what he was feeling right now, she was about to say something when the plan suddenly turned to the side as something heavy dropped on the top. Steve worriedly grabbed Narcissa, who shook her hand for Steve to let go. Tony asked the pilot what that was. Narcissa turned invisible and hugged Loki tightly, as if that would save him.

Steve frowned as he saw her disappeared. "Loki, where is-" He was cut off by a crash on the window and took Loki away from his sight, and by his guess, Narcissa also. "Stark!"

Tony suited up and flew out, followed by Steve.

Thor landed on top of some random mountain as he placed Loki down. He looked at him with his light blue eyes deadly and weirdly. Loki looked like he was hugging himself, his eyes worried as he stroked out of thin air. "Brother, you have gone insane."

Before Loki could reply, Narcissa became visible once again as Thor's eyes widen. "Ugh, next time. I don't want to worry about you anymore."

She moved away from Loki and dusted her dress, then turned her attention to the mighty god. She sheepishly smiled as she waved her hand slowly, "Hello Mr. Thor. Hope you don't mind me being here..."

"Narcissa? So this is where Father had sent you." Thor said as he smiled, then hugged her tightly. Loki stood there quietly, staring at them. Narcissa wiggled her way free from Thor's grip as she raised a brow. Backing away from him, her back met Loki's chest as he pulled her back to a hug. "My dear, you better move away from us for a minute as we talk."

Narcissa looked up to Loki, who smiled sweetly at her, kissing her forehead lightly, before letting her go. She slowly nodded and moved away to the other side of the top. She rested her head on the rocks, closing her eyes as she tried her best to remember who they were to her. She wasn't Nordic that she worship them, but they act like they were buddies and close friends.

"I've seen the real power of the Tessaract. And when I rule-" Loki was cut off by Thor, who asked, "Who've shown you this power? Who controls the will to be king?"

"I AM A KING!" Loki yelled in desperation, as Thor took hold of him. Anger in his eyes. "Not here! You give up the Tessaract! You give up this pointless dream!" Thor shook him gently as he looked at him with sadness.

"And come home."

Loki paused for a bit before he chuckled, "I don't have it." Thor pushed him, then summoned Mjolnir, raising it up. Loki continued, "You need the cube to bring me home, but I sent it off to I do not know where."

"You listen well brother-" But before Thor could finish his words, he was dragged to the ground, leaving Narcissa and Loki on the mountains.

"I'm listening?" He retorted, with a smile as went over to the cowering Narcissa on the side. He sat next to her, pulling her head over to his shoulder. He looked away, blushing slightly, when Narcissa cuddle next to him. He had to be honest, he was slightly heartbroken when Narcissa doesn't remember him, but he knows that she will remember and they will love each other once again.

"Loki, I'm not sure if I could even trust you this close to me." Narcissa mumbled, looking up to him as she smiled innocently. Loki looked down and got straight to it. He closed the gap and his lips met hers. Narcissa's eyes widen as she blushed red. Loki smiled between their lips as he raised his hand and closed her eyes as he close his. Narcissa's mind went blank as she kissed him back.

It felt forever until they broke apart, seeking oxygen to breathe. "I love you so much, Narcissa."

Narcissa bit her lip, "I'm sorry, but I don't really know who you are to me."


	8. Chapter 7

Narcissa's face went paler by the minute. Here she was in a plane full of men—or so she now calls weirdos. Not that she doesn't love Steve, but the way he was possessive about her, scared her to death. She was seated next to the pilot, not wanting to be in the middle of those men. She turned her head to the back to check things up. Thor was standing next to the dark Loki, while Tony was standing next to the frowning Steve in the other side. Her heart beat fast when Steve's eyes glanced up to her. She whipped her head back to the screen, looking down to her palms. After the awkward 'sweet' _kiss_ she and Loki had, she couldn't look at Steve in the eyes. It's not that she cheated on him, since Steve never really said that they were in a relationship, or he was just too shy about it. Then again, she felt sorry when Loki was depressed for a moment when she told him that she doesn't know him.

Narcissa groaned in annoyance, frowning as she folded her arms together. Her expression quickly changed when she received an incoming call from Fury. She pressed the call and a video was in front of her. It's a good thing also that it didn't reached the pilot's view. Fury smiled as he saw his 'daughter'. In the background, she could see Maria, Natasha, Phil and Bruce sitting down the round table.

"Hey dad." Narcissa greeted with a sly curve formed on her lips. "We have successfully captured Loki. Also, his brother Thor is here with us. He said that he had an alliance with Uncle Phil the last time he was here."

Fury nodded, "Good job, team. We're preparing for your arrival here in the Helicarrier."

Narcissa's smile slowly faded as she asked, "Dad, could I ask you something?"

Phil looked up to the screen as Maria left to the check on the dock. Natasha took this cue to pull Bruce out of the room, "We'll be in the lab if you need us."

The pilot shifted his position as he pressed the autopilot and went with the men at the back. He smiled at Narcissa then to Fury, before closing the door. That left Narcissa, Fury, and Phil talking.

"What is it, Narcissa?" Fury asked with full-authority in his voice.

She fidgeted a little before asking, "Who is Loki to me?"

Fury went silent for a bit, occasionally turning to Phil for help. He bit his lip for a minute before replying, but before he got the chance, Narcissa frowned. "Please tell me now, no more later."

Fury cut the line and the caused grief to Narcissa. Something was definitely wrong about it. He could have just said that he was an enemy to her, but now. There was a secret and she wanted to find out what it was. She stood up from the chair and opened the door to see the pilot sitting in the corner as the three heroes bicker on who is the strongest. The pilot noticed Narcissa and quickly re-entered the room. She shrugged and went to sit next to Loki.

Once she sat down, she gazed over Loki, who was slightly smiling under his evil features. Narcissa blushed as Loki rested his head on her shoulder. She twitched and pushed him off, looking away from his eyes. She then felt eyes on her, causing her to face the three heroes. They were looking at her, awkwardly. Loki once again annoyed the lights of them by kissing Narcissa on the forehead. She turned bright pink and started 'weakly' punching his guts. He chuckled a bit as he tickled her sides. She jumped away from him, hissing.

"Narci, you are just too weird." Tony commented as she rolled her eyes away from him. Steve nodded and smiled at her, while Thor laughed heartily. "Narcissa is not weird. They usually do that in Asgard."

All four heads turned to him. "What?"

"Narcissa and Loki? They usually fought in Asgard when we were younger. Loki will tickle her and she will have her revenge by pushing him off the edge of the window." Thor stared at them, as if what he said was simple as it was.

Steve looked to Narcissa then to Loki, with a look of disapproval; while Tony laughed. "Narci, I never knew you would do that."

"Really Tony? That's what you're interested about?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow at him, then shook her head when Tony looked at her innocently. She turned to Loki, who was smirking widely at her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Loki. God of Mischief." He grinned, as he crossed his legs. "I thought this S.H.E.I.L.D. would know even my name, this just proves you don't know a thing about me."

Thor frowned, "I know all about you, brother."

"Then you must know you cannot stop me." Loki growled. Tony and Steve frowned as they stared at him. Narcissa could read their thoughts, they wanted to kill him now. She gulped and took a seat next to Loki, once again, grabbing his hand, bringing it on her lips.

She smiled and her voice was strong and taunting him. "I can stop you." She simply stated and her smile turned to a wicked smirk. **"I will."**

"We'll see."


	9. Chapter 8

"Stay away from Loki." That was the first thing Fury told Narcissa as she returned from the mission. She could only nod in response and left when there was nothing left to listen to. She wasn't this disrespectful, but when she knows they are hiding something from her, she is bound to find out whatever it is, in any cost. Phil noticed her sudden leave and decided to follow her closely behind.

Narcissa stopped infront of the lab, where Natasha and Bruce were. She entered the room and shut the door close, locking it. Bruce looked at her irritated face before whispering to Natasha. She folded her arms together as the blinds of the window flipped closed, blocking the view outside and inside. "You know, I could still read thoughts."

"So, what's wrong now?" Natasha asked, walking towards to her side. Bruce stayed where he was and continued his work. She could trust Natasha about her problems right? Ever since she was a child, they were like siblings. She was the eldest, while she was her younger sister. When SHIELD first recruited Natasha, Narcissa was the first one to make her feel welcome. In the end, she was also the reason of the development of Clint and Natasha.

She groaned in irritation, "Dad. He doesn't want me to go near Loki." Natasha raised a questionable brow as Narcissa explained. "They're hiding something from me, Nat. I know they are, but they avoid thinking of it. All I could see in their minds was the Tessaract. I need to know the truth! Who am I, really?"

"Calm down, kiddo." Bruce removed his glasses as he approached the two of them. He placed his hands on her shoulder, shaking her gently. He smiled and patted her head softly, making her pout. "Fury is just worried about you, that's why he doesn't want you to get near that terrible man."

"**Don't treat me like a child, Banner.**" She growled her eyes started to glow red. Natasha widen her eyes, she never saw her like this. Her eyes changed back to the soft brown ones, "S-sorry Bruce… I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright." He chuckled, "I don't get threaten every now and then. Also, do you want any help?"

"What are you talking about, Banner?" Natasha asked, but when she was the light in his eyes, she cursed under her breath. "Banner, no. That's official SHIELD information. We shouldn't snoop-"

"Are you a spy or not?" Narcissa said as she followed Bruce to the computer. Natasha sighed and hesitatingly followed them. Bruce started hacking out the files of SHIELD, much to Natasha's displeasure. Once done, they browsed for a certain file. Narcissa's file. A few minutes later, they finally found it. They opened the file and pictures started flying on the screen. A picture when she was younger, like nine years old, holding a stuff animal. There were a couple of pictures that she was very familiar with, but something caught their attention. A picture of her with an eye-patch white-haired man. He looks like… "Oh dear, Odin."

"What?" Bruce turned to her as he heard her mutter.

"I have connections to Loki." Narcissa stood up and pointed at the picture. "This is Loki and Thor's brother. Odin, the Allfather of Asgard."

"Why do you know this?"

Narcissa bit her lip, "I saw him in Loki's memory. He called him 'father'."

Natasha frowned, "Maybe he's messing with you."

"No one could create a false memory like that." She hissed at her, "He was suffering inside and out, like… he needs someone. He needs me."

"What would Captain America say to you?" Natasha asked, "His lover having an affair with the enemy!"

"I am not having an affair! I love Steve so much! I want to find out who I am! He's my only source, since Fury won't let Thor tell me anything." Narcissa yelled. She walked over to the door and pushed it open. Unintentionally, she pushed it too hard that the door flew to the wall. She cursed her abilities as she made her way to her sanity. She was off to see Loki.


	10. Chapter 9

It wasn't about the mission anymore… It was about finding out who I really am. My name is Narcissa Fury, or so I think I am. Now that I thought about it, all I could remember was the memories I had when I was nine. I don't even remember how Nick adopted me… It was like I woke up and there was I. I asked no questions because of my childish mind, but now… I know what I have to find out for myself, since my so-called father won't tell me anything.

I was now on my way to Loki's cell, which was originally Bruce's cell. I know dad told me exactly to stay away from him, but how could I? He was the only one I need to know more about myself. Thor was banned to talk about it as well, as I have heard him say. Every step I take, I was getting near him. Natasha and Bruce tried to calm me down and change my mind before I do this stunts. I didn't want to disobey my father's orders, but unless he'll tell me about my future, I am on my own.

"Narcissa, you are not allowed here." The guard told me as I walked towards the door. My lips tug a smile, before I raised my gun and shot him on the side of his neck. I didn't kill him, though. It was just a medicine to keep him paralyzed and asleep. I pulled him away to a vacant room and stuffed his body there, locking the door close. Entering abruptly, I saw Loki smiling happily as he walked near the doorway of his cell.

"Hello, my love."

~o~o~o~o~

"Loki." Narcissa smirked as she stepped closer to him. The only separating them now was the cell. Her soft brown eyes were blazing with fire as she held her hand out. She slowly leaned on the glass and chuckled, "Funny. Thor really doesn't look like you."

Loki twitched and shook his head, grinning. "I'm far more attractive, aren't I?"

"You wish." Narcissa walked through the glass and entered into the cage. She was on her own at this one, walking all alone inside this mad man's cell. She wasn't frighten, she was even more confident when Loki smiled and greeted her with a long passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer. Loki's arms slid around her petite waist as he closed his emerald eyes. Narcissa smirked as she broke the kiss, leaning away from him.

He gave a light kiss on her nose, "My my… has your memory returned?"

Narcissa's smirk disappeared as she looked to his chest, "Actually, that's why I'm here. To ask you more about my past." She sat down on the ground, patting the spot next to her. Loki shrugged and sat beside her, pulling her head on his shoulder.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Narcissa pleaded with tiny tears in her eyes, "Everything that was hidden from me. I know you know those secrets behind my past, and I want to know who I really am."

"Well, let me take you back to memory lane." Loki smiled, "Starting to when we first met."

~o~o~o~o~

A dark-haired seven year old boy was walking back from the park. He was a little depressed that all of his and his brother's friends prefer his brother over him. He's used to it though, being left alone. As the little boy walked home, he stumbled into a clumsy girl holding a pile of books. They collided and fell to the ground. The pale male rubbed his head and glared angrily at the little girl. He pouted and stood up, dusting his clothes. He noticed the girl, quickly grabbing the books that she dropped.

"Father's going to kill me.." The brunette mumbled as she picked the books up and got herself back up. She noticed the boy and blushed red, bowing her head slightly. She frowned as she heard what he was thinking and felt guilty for not noticing one of the princes of Asgard. Not only would this boy tell Allfather, but he'll punish them. This wasn't just an ordinary prince after all, this was Loki. She have heard all the rumors of the boy being a know-it-all and completely heartless. He may look innocent and handsome, but he was a cold boy.

"Forgive me, dear prince." The child apologized, as she slowly met his eyes. They weren't surprisingly evil as she thought, but they were dark emerald orbs that where shining bright. His face had a bony structure, while his skin was awfully pale.

The prince smiled widely as an idea pop into his mind. As she saw that smile, she quickly excused herself and began to walk away. She was stopped, when Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What is your name?"

"N-narcissa. Daughter of Verdandi and Freyr." She bit her lip as she introduced herself. She was an only child, while her mother was dead. Her father was now working as a guard in the palace, which means she doesn't see him too much, except on his rest days. Her father loved her dearly because she was his princess and his only memory of his wife. She wiggled through his grip as she bowed once more. "I'm terribly sorry, prince Loki. I really have to go."

He frowned and said nothing, as he watched her leave. Though, he thought he was dreaming when she came back and smiled sadly at him, "I hope to see you again, dear prince. It was a pleasure meeting you."

With that she rushed home with a smiled on both of their faces.


	11. Chapter 10

"And when we became friends, we were closer than ever." Loki explained as he smiled sadly on the ground. He looked so vulnerable right now, causing Narcissa's heart ache. She knows what he was saying was true, she felt it in her heart and mind. He slowly raised his hands and cupped them on her cheeks, turning her face to his. Her cinnamon orbs met emerald ones. He bit his lip, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I never told you the truth back then." He whispered, guilt in his voice. "I want you to know, I never meant it to do it, my dear." Narcissa tilted her head, confused.

Loki slid his hands away from him as he placed them on his lap. "I had to explain why I said sorry, don't I?"

A nod made him tell the tale.

~o~o~o~o~

"You are nervous." Thor said to his brother, as they walked down a series of stairs. They were on their way to the great hall for a banquet. It was a victory party for the Warrior Three and other warriors of Asgard. Thor and Loki were the leaders of these warriors and they were going to say a few words for the Asgardians like a formal speech. Thor was very proud of himself for winning against Svartalfheim warriors. Loki, on the other hand, felt lost.

During the battle, he was the main reason why his best friend's father died. He ordered the man to go check the east side, not knowing that the enemies were there hiding. Because of Loki's cowardliness, Freyr had been killed first. Loki couldn't forgive himself. He promised Narcissa that he will protect himself and her father out on the battlefield, and he failed. Thor told him not to worry because it was just an accident, but he couldn't help it.

The doors opened and it revealed a magnificent room. It was bright and simply amazing. Cheers and smiles greeted the princes, much to Thor's pleasure. Loki, though, looked around for a certain brunette. He was sure that she needed comfort. Alas, he couldn't find her. The two walked towards the throne as they knelt down in front of their father. Odin smiled as he spoke a few speech and congratulated the two for their success.

When they stood up, Odin's smile disappear. "Much to everyone's happiness, I would like to extend my greatest condolence to Freyr. He was a fine warrior, a friend, especially, a great father."

Loki couldn't breathe, he was guilty of such a sin that he has done. He glances down to the floor, praying silently that he wouldn't see Narcissa cry. Odin continued, "To show my gratitude to his achievements and loyalty to Asgard, even in the darkest time, I give this golden amulet necklace to his most valuable treasure: Narcissa."

The princes turned their heads as the crowd separated for Narcissa. She was wearing a dark blue slender dress, that wrapped her curves tightly. Her chestnut hair was tied up to a bun, as a few strand of her hair fall down on her face. Her cinnamon eyes were teary and red. She was shaking as she slowly approached the Allfather. Thor looked over to Loki, and frowned. Loki was trying to calm down his nerves and his intentions to ran and hug her.

"My King…" Narcissa bowed her head as soft tears slid down her red cheeks. Odin smiled sadly and the girl and placed the amulet on her neck. "This will become the remembrance of your father. From now on, Narcissa…" Odin placed his hands on her shoulders. "You will be living with us."

Everyone widen their eyes as they muttered to each other. "Thor and Loki will make you feel welcome to our family."

Loki couldn't take it anymore and rushed towards the petite girl for a hug. Narcissa blushed as she cried on his shoulder. He patted her back softly as he looked at his father and brother. "May we be excused for a moment, Father?"

"Very well."

The two friends walked over to the garden as the party continued on. Narcissa sat quietly on the bench as Loki tried to make her smile by his magic tricks. Sadly, nothing seems to make her smile completely. Guilt struck him once again as a drop of tear fell down her cheeks. Loki bit her lip and hugged her, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Loki whispered as he tangled his hand to her hair. Narcissa frowned as she looked up to him. "Loki, you did nothing wrong. It's a war, I know at some point this will happen… but not too soon."

"I-I ordered him to go check the eastern side, but I hadn't knew that the enemies were there, Narcissa. I swear, I had no ide-" He was cut off by the lips of his beloved best friend. His eyes widen as it slowly closed, kissing her back. He knew that he had special affection for her, but he never had the courage to make a move. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Narcissa slid her arms up to his neck, her hands messing up his hair slightly. She soon withdrew and smiled, blushing madly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Loki." Loki stared down her eyes, the guilt eating him alive. "I love you."

Loki was paralyzed. He wasn't expecting this at all, but… what he felt for he right now, was equal to her feelings. He loves her, and he'll do everything to make sure she was happy and safe. "I love you too, Narcissa. So much."

Narcissa smiled and stood up, "Well, let's go party. I know father wouldn't like it if I sobbed all night long." She giggled and rushed back to the party. "Come on Loki!"

He smiled sadly, "If only you knew…"

~o~o~o~o~

"Knew what exactly, Loki?" Narcissa furrowed her eyebrows. "You said it was an accident."

"I lied." He smiled, as he distanced himself from her. Narcissa raised a brow as she frowned, folding her arms on her chest.

"Then what's the truth?"

Loki stared into her eyes. "I killed your father."


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for late upload. ^^'' Been busy at school and projects.**

**Anyway, here ya gooo! Sorry for being short.  
**

* * *

"You killed my father?" The brunette asked the man, unsure if what she had heard was true. Loki stood up and walked away from her, his arms folded as he kept his green eyes down on the floor. He didn't respond to her question, he simply remained silent.

Narcissa rose to her feet and approached Loki, she was shaking in fear and hurt. "Did you really?"

"I'm sorry."

That was the answer. Narcissa shook her head and took a step back from him. "You're lying. Everything you say is a lie! Everyone told me to be far away from you, because of your tricks-"

"Then why'd you come?" Loki interrupted her rampage, with a quiet question. "Why did you spend half an hour with me here? Why were you comfortable with me?"

"I never said I was comfortable with you." Narcissa mumbled, looking away from him. "I came to know about my past—"

"Yet, you say everything I say is a lie." Loki smiled, turning around to face her. "You are still the old Narcissa, I know. The one who isn't sure about anything, the one who doesn't explain or have any reasons, the one who doesn't know which side to be with."

"The one I fell in love with."

Narcissa widen her eyes, a tear slid down her cheek. She turned her heel and rushed to the door, passing right through it. Loki sadly smiled as he touched his chest and listen to his heart beat.

"I'm still in love."

~o~o~o~o~

Narcissa remained in her room for a while, thinking what she should do about her Loki problem. She couldn't go to anyone at all, because they'll scold her for going in there. Thor, she could count on, she guesses. She strolled down the halls as she reached the cafeteria, and found the Asgardian prince. He was eating a burrito, and drinking a glass of coffee.

"Thor?" She slowly approached him. He looked up from his food and made a cheeky smile. "Narcissa, my friend. Sit next to me!"

She smiled and took a seat next to him. She was uneasy at first, but with his bright smile, she was pretty comfortable. "Can I ask you something?"

"What about?"

"Am I really not from here?" She motioned the place, her eyebrows furrowed. "Am I not from Earth?"

"Well, you are an Asgardian. A friend and like a daughter to Father." Thor chuckled, "When you moved into us, Father made plans of some weddings for you and I."

"But Loki made sure it wouldn't continue. Even if my brother is evil, he still knows emotions. He loves you, Narcissa. Losing you is what I think why this had happen. He was driven mad by Father casting you down here on Earth."

"Father didn't tell me why he cast you out. He said it was for your own good. Do you know why?" Thor turned to her.

Narcissa was going to say 'no', when a memory flash into her mind.

"_Allfather, why are we here in Misgard?" A child Narcissa asked as she gripped on Odin' hand. "Why have I turn into a child?"_

"_Too many questions child." Odin smiled, patting her head. They were in the desert, waiting for Nick Fury. He arrived after a few minutes with Phil Coulson. They cautiously walked over to them._

"_Hello Misgardians." Odin greeted. The two bowed and simply smiled. "Is this the child you were talking about?"_

"_Yes, I need for you to keep any eye for her. She needs to be away from our realm."_

"_W-what? Wait a minute, what are you talking about, Allfather?" Narcissa frowned, worried. She glances from the Allfather and to the two Misgardians. "Y-you're sending me away? Have I done something wrong?"_

"_Not a thing, child. I am simply worried about your safety." Odin knelt down, so he could face her on eye level. "Narcissa, be strong for your parents and keep safe."_

"_I-I…" She bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, Allfather. I will stay here to be safe."_

Thor looked at Narcissa worriedly and softly shaking her shoulder. "Narcissa?"

Narcissa went back to reality and turned to face him, "Allfather… sent me here to protect me…"

* * *

**Read&Reviewwww~**


	13. Chapter 12

"I have to go." Narcissa stated as she stood up and rushed out of the cafeteria, leaving the Asgardian god, confused. She went to her room, slamming the door behind her and knelt down to the ground. She pulled a box underneath her bed that has the label 'Child Me' with a smiley face with it. She opened it and pulled out books and other shinanigans in the box, until she reached the buttom. There was the golden amulet that the Allfather gave her. The one that Loki had mentioned to her.

She slowly reached for the necklace. Once her fingertip touched the amulet, her mind flashed a thousand of visions. When she first met Loki, when she arrived in the palace, when she first saw Thor, Odin and Frigga, when she and Loki pranked other people, when her father died and a party was held, when she accepted the amulet, when Loki proposed to her, when Odin brought her to Misgard. Then her mind went blank.

~o~o~o~o~

"Allfather…" Narcissa smiled as she walked side-by-side with Odin in the garden. They were talking about Thor and her arrange marriage. Although, Narcissa has other things in mind. "I don't not want to marry Thor."

Odin stopped and looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Thor is like a big brother to me. He's caring, sweet, and very handsome, Allfather… but I cannot simply bring myself to love him like how a wife would love her husband." She stated as she bit her lip, smiling. "I'm inlove with another, sire."

"You're inlove with…" Odin widen his eye, smiling widely.

"Yes, I'm inlove with your son, Loki." Narcissa blushed as she beamed brightly. "Usually, Thor's the one who gets attention from girls, but… Loki got mine. His intellect and ability to use magic has always amazed me ever since we were little. He had always been there for me through pain and suffering. He had made me smile everyday, even after his jest. He made me cry once, he felt guilt and he couldn't talk to me, yet he keeps on apologizing for what wrong he has done."

"Loki… I'm inlove with him." She giggled, looking at Odin. He was nodding, and a small smile appear on his lips.

"Very well, dear one." Odin spoke, "You do know why I'm letting you marry my sons, correct?"

"Not just because of my father's honor." Narcissa glanced down on her amulet, "But because I am a princess in the other . My mother was a queen back then, before she married my father and was killed. Mother Frigga had mentioned that story."

"Indeed, Narcissa. The royal family bloodline must continue." Odin sat down the bench and looked up to her. "I am getting old, child. One of my sons must rule after me, one who deserves it."

"Who do you think deserves it?"

Narcissa softly smiled, "Thor."

"Not Loki?"

"Loki is very intelligent, we all know that. Although, Thor is more older, courageous, and…" She chuckled, "Making him king can change his attitude about being a selfish person."

"Are you sure, Narcissa?" Odin asked.

"Positive, sire."

Odin stood up, "Might I ask why not Loki?"

Narcissa scratched the nape of her neck, "I-I don't want him too busy." She blushed, "I want to spend more time with him. I know I sound selfish, but I really like him. I love him…I want to show my affection. Also, there's this side that you haven't seen of Loki. I don't want you to see that, sire."

Odin smiled, a genuine smile. "My son is lucky to have met you."

~o~o~o~o~

**BOOM!**

My eyes shot open as I heard an explosion. I sat up from the ground, clenching the amulet on my hand. I remembered everything about my past. About my family, about my real life, about Loki. I wore the golden amulet around my neck and rushed towards the door. I pulled it open and was greeted by gunshots, I dodged every single one of them as a massive energy was shot from my amulet. The bright breen beam shot each person unconcious. I huffed and looked around, no more enemies. I ran back to Loki's cell, but my eyes widen as I saw him raised his spear and shot Uncle Phil.

"NO!" I screamed, as Uncle Phil flew to the other side of the room, bleeding. I was shaking in terror as Loki smiled towards me. I noticed the cell was nowhere to be found. He must have dropped it, with someone being in there.

"H-how could you…" I shudder, rushing towards Uncle Phil, tears in my eyes. "Y-you weren't like this before! You were the sweetest, nicest, most quiet person ever. This is not a jest, you kill…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Loki frowned, "You hurt my feelings for being inlove with that Captain America as the Black Widow had told me. Therefore, I must hurt you with your _family_."

"Hurt me not them, dammit!" I yelled, glaring at him, deadly. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I can't remember you!"

"Oh, don't lie. That…" He points at my amulet, "…proves everything that you remember me."

I didn't answer him, just knelt down beside my uncle trying to heal him with the amulet. "Loki."

He turns, a scowl on his face. "What?"

"Leave. Now. Go prepare your damn Tessaract, but don't worry. I'll still stop you before you accomplish your idiotic plan." I smirked. When I saw his emerald eyes widen and grinned, I knew he remembered.

"Just like old times, my dear?"

"Just like old times, Loki."


	14. Chapter 13

**Shorrrt!**

* * *

"You let him go?" Nick Fury growled as Narcissa sunk back into her seat. Steve was sitting next to her, avoiding her eyes. Tony was standing beside Fury, frowning as well. Maria, however, stayed put on the other side of the table. Narcissa lowered her eyes to her fingers, intertwining them. Phil died. How unfair. Narcissa's cinnamon eyes changed into crimson as she flicker her eyes up to meet Fury.

"What was I suppose to do? Fight him while healing Uncle Phil?" Narcissa retorted as she folded her arms. She inhaled heavily as she exhaled an icy breeze. She twitched and touched her necklace. "Now, we're even."

"Even?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Fury…" Narcissa rose from her seat and slammed her palms on the table. "At least Loki told me the truth about myself. Who I really am and what I am. What you have hidden for the past ten years!"

"I hid it, to protect you." Nick replied, calming down from his anger earlier.

Narcissa laughed sarcastically. Maria sighed and walked over to Narcissa. "We wanted to protect you, like what Odin has asked us to do. The deal cannot be broken."

Steve turned his head towards to them. Tony shook his head in confusion. "What are you talking about? Guys, we have to stop Loki before he really kills someone out there!"

Fury sat down on one of the chairs as well as Maria, "Narcissa. Odin gave you to us to protect you and raise you. We had a deal with him, since he planned to conquer this world. He gave you to test our abilities and loyalty. That's why he gave you to us and erased your memories. He, though, never told us he hid the memories on your amulet."

"So, you're saying she's like a peace child?" Steve asked, worriedly glancing at the stunned Narcissa. He still loves her, but he's too scared that she'll break his heart. Knowing about her relationship with Loki, he's discourage about that particular fact. Narcissa bit her lip and sat back down.

"Exactly." Maria nodded as she extended her hand to Narcissa. "I'm so sorry for hiding the truth from you. I only acted strict because we have to protect you and take good care of you. Narcissa, you are like family to us."

"And I to you guys." Narcissa replied, "But you should have told me from the very beginning that I wasn't… human."

"I apologize." Nick bowed his bald head.

Narcissa walked out of the room and left the others to wonder what she'll do.


End file.
